User talk:The Samster
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Thermidor 2 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- ManUCrazy (Talk) 19:51, October 9, 2010 I think you'll want to ask Serge or DuckRA2. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:47, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :I was refering to your question for RA2. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:54, October 20, 2010 (UTC) To elaborate, Serge and DuckRA2 are two very knowledgeable people on Gametechmods. Helloher and I are members over there too. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:52, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Its, not It's It's is short for "It is", so in effect, all your Arenas of Destruction articles are saying "It is weapons are....", and that's not correct grammar. I'm not saying you should stop what you're doing, but I think you need to be more careful with your grammar, that's all. CrashBash 11:44, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Image issue I reverted the image to an earlier one just as you did, it gave the same trouble, but if you look at the page it features on, it looks fine. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 14:13, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Also, thank you for uploading the images, but please could you categorise them as you upload them, otherwise it gives us more work later. Thanks. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 23:30, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Personalities template Are you still having trouble linking to the categories? I think I know how I can help you, but it would be easier if I saw the template first. Go ahead and create the template, and I'll fix anything that needs fixing afterwards. Christophee (talk) 17:50, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Fourth Wars Heats Good work expanding the pages for Heats A and C, but if you are trying to earn badges you will need to expand them much further. Take a look at Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat B for inspiration. If you're not trying to earn a badge, then don't worry about it. Also, there is no need to add descriptions for the trial events because we already have them in the Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Pinball Competition and Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Sumo Basho articles, which just need to be linked to on the page. Christophee (talk) 14:17, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Replicas In answer to your query, I can't get the Terror Bull image to work. I also don't appear to have WhammetNutt's Roaming Robot AI Pack. Datovidny (talk) 20:04, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat election Dear Wikian. The bureaucrat election voting is now open. The candidates are Christophee and RA2. You may read their submissions here - Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Please submit your vote either *Through the "E-Mail this user" function - http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/Toon_Ganondorf *Going to my Youtube profile :http://www.youtube.com/user/MultiBattleaxe?feature=mhee - and sending me a message through there. If you chose this option, please post on my talk page and tell me your Youtube username so that I can confirm eligibility. Thank you for contributing. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Replicas Hey Samster, Could you send me the Mega Hurts and Terrur Bull replicas? Use mediafire to upload them - you don't even have to join their site before they let you upload stuff. If you could do this at your earliest convenience, that would be great. Thanks. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:28, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :RA2 says that he still cannot open the Mega Hurts and Terror Bull replicas you made. If you can fix it then that would be great, but if not then you'll need to choose another robot for the tournament. Christophee (talk) 15:52, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I can see that the Terror Bull replicas is done, grate, I just need the bot file now. I also still need Mega Hurts. Remeber, I want to start filming by the 17th, so please get it in before then to avoid being assigned a replica. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:42, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Signature Apologies for bothering you on New Year's Day, but I really appreciate it if you follow my instructions because it only takes a moment. Would you mind adding a part to your signature that links to your talk page? This saves us going through your user page when we need to talk to you. Right now your signature just has this: The Samster To link to your talk page, open up preferences in the drop down menu, scroll down to the signature box and enter this: The Samster (talk) Which becomes this: The Samster (talk). Make sure you tick the box saying "custom signature" otherwise the signature gets screwed. Don't copy the "nowiki" parts or your signature won't work. If you want something more interesting, feel free to ask.--'' STORM II '' 13:53, January 1, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Summer Trivia Quiz Hello, as you are a regular user to this wiki, I want to inform you that the 2012 Summer Trivia Quiz will be hosted on the chat feature of the wiki by me on the 23rd June at 3pm (British Time). I wish to tell you in advance so that you can try and set aside some time for it, it is estimated to go on for about an hour. If you wish to learn more about this, look on my blog for more details. If you know you can't make it, please let me know, I should remind you about this again nearer to the time. Datovidny (talk) 19:03, April 29, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Winter Trivia Quiz I realise your activity on this wiki has been minimal lately, but I wish to inform you that the 2012 Winter edition of the Trivia Quiz to be held on chat will be on the 29th December at 3pm (British Time). Sorry for not giving you that much notice, but I've been busy with other commitments lately. If you need to refamiliarise yourself with the Quiz, just visit my blog here. Please contact me on my talk page to say if you can make it or not. Thanks and I hope you can make it. Datovidny (talk) 17:19, December 16, 2012 (UTC)